Rou
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: pls dont read this im using it as storage
1. Chapter 1

White hair, red eyes, pale skin. An albino, a vampire, a goth kid, or an emo freak. 'Least, thats what most thought she was.

Walking along the streets of a notorious neighborhood known for various crimes and murders you'd expect to see homeless bums, gang members, drunken fools, and people of the same danger level; not a small girl that only looked to be hardly twelve. Though she walked with a maturity that you wouldnt see in most ten year old girls or perhaps, it was an oblivity to all things near her. None the less she walked these desolated streets in the small glow of old and worn street lamps in nothing but a long sleeved dress, that ended half way to her knees and sleeves that blew out at the end.

An old man emerged from the shadows. "Miss?" He inquired. "Hmmm." The girl didn't spare a look. "This place is dangerous, why would a small thing like you be here?" He asked, the girl paused her serene expression but continued forward not gazing at the man she spoke again. "Its on the way to where I'm going." Her voice cut through the eerie silence while they walked and the man hesitated. "Your dress is slipping to the side, I really wouldnt walk around like that... People might mistake you..." The girl tilted her head only slightly to where her hair shone in the dull yellow lighting giving her hair a golden hue, swaping her red eyes for amber, and making her white dress look golden like her hair, the light made it seem dirty yet exquisite for her at the same time. "Your a kind soul, old man. Thank you for the advice but, I think I can fend myself here. These people arent too..." She struggled for a word, a bit of irritation crossing her face. "Smart. Yeah... that'll work..." She said after a moment of thought then facing the man she took one of his hands in her own two and shook it. "You really are a nice old man." She said quietly, nodding forward once as she took a step back. The man glanced at his palm noting that she had left a decent ammount of money in his hand as if it were nothing. "Miss." She only smiled kindly with her head tilted towards an alleyway that had rustling noises emmiting from it. "What's your name?" He whispered taking a step back. "Rou. That's about it." She said, placing a small smile on her face. The man watched her kind smile a few more moments before nodding and dissappearing into the shadows. A moment of silence, with her eyes closed she walked out of the golden light, her dress fixed and oblivious to the place around her she began to walk again nearing the rustling dark alley.

"If your going to be noisy, then you shouldnt hide." Rou said tilting her head, hey eyes glowing slighlty into the alleyway. "There are three of you, and one of me. Do you want to lose?" She asked, stopping and turning, her dainty feet resting on the unrine soaked enterance of the alley. One guy stepped forward, snorting and spitting down at the ground just infront of her feet; Rou's nose scrunched slightly at the sight. "You think, dat'chu can take tha three of us?" The spitting man stated more than asked, the scent of alchol so strong Rou could smell it from a distance. Instead of responding to the drunken lunatic she merely stood there, and waited, patiently. "Well, ya gonna speak?" The drunken man slurred bringing his arm down and breaking a bottle on the lid of a trashcan near him. "Why should I?" Rou asked in her clear, yet odd voice. "Buh'coz yer a brat, 'n now I'ma have'ta kill ya and yer lil arrogant attitude coz it's pissin' me off." The man said sobering as if violence were the equivelant of an AA meeting. "Right." Rou said as the man brought his arm down bottle in hand aiming for Rou; who stepped to the side easily then moved forward, her bony knuckles buring themselves in the mans gut muffling the cracking noise in her hand. He groaned falling over as Rou looked up at the other two still hidden in the alley. One pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it towards her. "You've never used that before have you?" Rou asked at the man wielding the gun while the other stood idly watching between the two. "Whats it to you." The man countered. "Nothing." Rou said running forward and smacking the mans wrist making him drop the gun before he had noticed that she had moved. Then kneed him heavily in the groin. Moving to the third she cast a silent glance with her eyes glowing. "You know something." She said slowly walking towards him as he stood in the shadows. "I was bred to get rid of things like you. Things that terrorized." She said slowly advancing on the third man. However the first one that had been intoxicated had managed to stagger back up to his feet, bottle in hand and raise it over his head screaming. "Both of ya'll are pussies! Scared of some girl! Man this short bitchs only like ten!" He screamed bring his arm down on Rou. In the flash of a moment she only raised her arm over her head and locked her arm making the drunken man bounce off her arm, not transfering his momentum and stumble backwards. Turning around Rou grabbed ahold of the mans shirt and pulled throwing him into the last of the three making both of them slide to the ground in a heap. "Gunshots will be fired, and no one will come." She said quietly looking down at the two groaning men turning around. Her eyes half closed Rou watched the second man who had been wielding the gun scramble towards it after hearing her words. "You aint gonna kill no one, not me or my friends!" He yelled. Rou glanced up at him with her half closed glowing eyes that flickered as a street lamp over head did the same. The light came on, Rou stared on. The light went out, the man was scared. The light came on, Rou took a step forward as he took a step back. The light went out, and the man screamed at the top of his lungs for help from his two friends that had passed out for different reasons as all the bullets were emptied out of the gun.

"I've taken a great deal of pity on you and your friends; I never want to see, I never want to hear of you again." Were the words that kept repeating in the terrified mans head as he lay pressed against the wall on the ground, dents in the ground all around him from bullets.

"Rou, what are your injuries?" A cool femine voice asked the white haired girl as she stared out of the window. "Rou, Rou you better answer me." The voice repeated impatient. "I have two broken knuckles in my left hand... and my right arms bruised... the soles of my feet are dirty and might have a cut or two... and my head hurts." Rou replied her quiet voice cutting through the air. "You know your not meant to go out pick fights with random gang members then spare their lives after being injured Rou. Nor are you supposed to hand out money to homeless people just so that they can get their next fix or something." Rou sighed, barely audible and leaned her head against the cars cool tinted window. "Im tired. Wake me up later." She said, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her thickly bandaged left arm around her ankles quietly. Her dresses sleeve had gotten torn when she had thrown one man into the other and he grabbed ahold of it. She hadnt noticed it until she got into the car and ripped it completely off. Also her hair smelled slightly of beer from when the man had tried bring the bottle down and shaken to where some had fallen out. Those were the last thoughts Rou thought before she went into a dreamless resting state for the rest of the car ride, her sense of hearing and sense of touch on high alert.

That was two years ago...

"Rou, your getting sent out to kill a couple of lowbie gang members." A cool females voice said into the ear of a cell phone. "Why?" Rou questioned leaning against a brick wall staring at her watch. "Because deary, mommy's gonna get paid." The voice said with sarcasm in her tone. Rou rolled her eyes lifting her foot and propping it against the brick wall. "Tell me locations then." She sighed glancing at the time again. "You should know this place, remember two years ago when you broke out of where you were staying, gave a homeless man near a thousand dollars, got a gun pointed at that pretty little head of yours, then let the bastards run away?" The bittersweet voice said. "Yeah." Rou sighed looking down at her cargo pants. "Thats the place." The voice chimed. "Fine, I'll take care of them, who exactly am I getting rid of?" "The same bastards that held the gun." Mom replied. "Anything I need to bring back?" "Just that pretty little head of yours." Rou's mother replied; Rou tilted her head back thinking then responded. "Right, and I'll be sure to make it home for your delicious cooking." Rou replied with just as much sarcasm pulling her phone away from her head as her mother continued to speak on. "...Glad your pretty little head finally learned some emotion out of the hatred you so openly voiced to your mommy." Click. Rou stared at the name on her phone as it told her that the call had ended then shoved her phone back into the pocket inside her black trench coat and pulled the hood up. "It's going to rain." She mumbled to herself before raising her hood and beginning to walk down the streets alone.

The sun was beginning to go down as the moon swelled in the middle of the sky as Rou walked down the sidewalk with lights flickering highlighting her hair with golden hues. She paused at a certian alleyway underneath a flickering streetlap and gazed down it, her eyes casting an eerie glow as she scanned the area; exhaling she continued to walk her ears twitching slightly as she strained to listen for any noise. Thats when she heard it though. It was small but distinct as Rou turned her head in the direction of the gun cocking she heard; she looked forward and back down the street then darted across and into another desolate alleyway when the lights flickered. Reaching past her coat Rou pulled a Jericho 941 nine mm hand gun out of a holster and held it ready to fire while scanning the area for any movement. "Hurry up so I can go home." She whispered slowly sliding down the wall and crouching behind a trashcan that smelled horribly of urine and something dead along with some other smell while she loaded only three shots into her gun. "Bingo..." She whispered aiming her gun at the legs of a man she hadnt seen for two years, only he seemed more sober now, and more alert. With perfect aim Rou pulled the trigger shooting past the trash can and hitting both of the mans knees in one shot. Screaming out a colorful string profanities the man fell to his knees screaming again and fell forward eating a nice ammount of dirt, which only muffled his cries as his two friends came out running to his aid. "What the hell?" One of them screamed while the cowardly one with a gun from before looked around looking less... cowardly. Keeping crouched behind the trashcan Rou shot twice more. Once hitting the already shot man in the temple, and the other shot hitting a piece of metal on the ground ricocheting and hitting the man with a gun straight in the center of his forhead. "Thats 'One Shot Rou' for ya." Rou whispered sliding her ammo-less gun back into its holster and pulling a knife out of a sheath that sat along her arm. Darting out from behind the trash can Rou charged the last standing fool of a man that hadnt started running yet, tackling him to the ground and straddling his back she whispered in his ear. "Two years ago I said this. Gunshots will be fired, and no one will come. And your dumb ass never learned to run." And with that Rou slit the mans throat in one slash. Wiping her blade on the back of his shirt she sheathed her knife and pulled out her phone as it buzzed in her pocket and read the message she had recieved.

"Dinners wherever the hell you decide to buy it, I'm sending some of my men to come and get the bodies now. And remember if you ever see _him_ to kill him as painfully as possible. Love mommy. 3"

Rou scoffed as she hit the delete button on her phone and readjusted her jacket. Beginning to walk home she glanced up at the sky as the first raindrops began to fall hitting her cheeks and cleansing her of the deeds she had just done. "Thats right Rou..." she whispered walking. "You were only kept so that if she fails, you can kill _him_..."

Talon sat quietly at a table, taking apart and cleaning his shiney toys that he so often used to end the lives of those who were targeted by him or got in his way of his targets. However when he was at a part in the putting the guns away process he noticed that one of the straps on one of his holsters was close to breaking at the seams and that he himself Talon didnt have the means to fix it. So reluctantly leaving one of his beloved magnums with the rest of his possessions and holstering only one as he slid on his coat he opened the door and, making sure it was locked behind him Talon ducked his head to the rain and made way to a local store in hopes of getting the materials to fix his holster.

Rou sighed dropping her phone in a deeper puddle of water outside a local shop that generally provided anything she'd need, and tonight it was some sweets and some warm tea which she knew this shop had. And it was while she was picking up her tea after pocketing her sweets and paying for them that for some reason she felt as if something was wrong. "I'm just gonna browse a bit more." She said to the cashier who nodded flipping a page in the news paper idly; ducking behind a shelf she sipped her tea and pretended to be looking at a magazine rack.

While outside the shop Talon glanced up at the sign and took a step forward, cursing as he stepped into a puddle and hearing something crack beneath his boot. He nudged the puddle seeing a cracked and wet cellphone. "Oops." He said dipping his fingers into the puddle and looking at the phone before putting it on the windowsill and shaking water off his hand before grabbing ahold of the door and entering.

Rou glanced around the magazine rack and her heart stopped. _He_ was right there asking the cashier about some twine and a strong needle; ducking back behind the rack it took everything Rou had learned in her life to not spill her tea in her hand. Slowly she sat it down on the floor to the side and crept into the girls restroom. Luckily it was empty and she could sit there with the door cracked slightly while loading her gun fully and beginning to wish that she hadnt left her phone to die in that puddle. Her heart beat only increased as he walked past the magazine rack that Rou had just been by and noticed her glass. Heart racing and palms getting sweaty around the grip of her nine mil Rou watched as Talon picked up her glass smelling the calming tea scents and emptying it out in a water fountian while scowling slightly. Rou waited and waited and finally Talon left the store with a bag in his hand. Holstering her gun Rou creeped out of the bathroom and looked at the cashier apologetically. "Sorry, stomach." She said walking out of the store pulling her hood up obscuring her face almost immediatly. She looked around and was surprised to see her phone on the windowsill, flipping it open she was even more surprised to see that it still worked! Despite a crack in the screen. She quickly sent her message.

"Seen, confirmed, heading out."

And with that she was tailing him silently at a safe distance; ducking in alleys and waiting until he would almost be about of eyesight then resume following. Never more had Rou been more nervous.

Talon could sense it. It was like that feeling you get when your being watched. That was exactly what he was feeling. So instead of heading back directly he wandered a bit, going through a park, the slums, down by the docks; and he was still being followed. Slowly he pocketed his purchases from the shop and reached inside his coat, turning a corner he pulled out his custom stainless steel magnum and aimed straight ahead, waiting.

Rou's breathing was irregular, and that bothered her. With her hand inside her jacket at her waist she kept her hand on the grip of her gun ready to pull it out at any moment if necessary. She saw him go around a corner which would be the perfect oppurtunity to pull a weapon; which is what Rou did pulling her gun from its holister she kept it by her side when she rounded the corner. And almost shot immediatly.

Talons gun was aimed straight ahead which meant it was aimed straight at roughly five foot two inches. Rou was five foot even. Which is why when there was a gun almost level with her head she shot to the side caught off guard only nicking Talon; though he too was caught off guard and lowered his gun to get a clean shot, but Rou was a second quicker in reaction and ducked back around the corner breaking out in a run her coat trailing behind her whipping in the wind as she ran looking over her shoulder as Talon pursuited catching up due to his longer legs and build. 'One shot Rou' sent a few more shots behind her missing or barely nicking Talons jacket as she ran down an alley way jumping over heaps of trash and trash cans. Ducking behind a dumpster before he rounded another corner on her Rou stopped all movement and breathing despite the smell that was only a minor reason for her to hold her breath, she waited for him to run past her; but Talon had slown down not hearing the frantic footsteps anymore and crept slowly keeping his gun pointed at a better level looking for the hooded person that had come close to shooting him several times. Rou waited and waited as he slowly passed the wet dumpster she was behind and continued down the alley jogging. That was when she came out, sending a shot that shoud've hit him in the lower leg, however she missed due to a trashcan that had fallen over as he ran. Talon turned on the dot and fired several shots at Rou's head all whizzing past her except one that hit her shoulder dead on. She hissed in pain pulling the injured arm up sending a few more shots and then running again around a corner and quickly up a fire escape mentally counting how many bullets she had used and how many she had left while trying to judge how well she was going to be able to use her arm. And it was while she had thought she was hidden enough to look over her shoulder and count she didnt hear him walk up the fire escape as soon as she would've normally. As he fired a shot at her back only missing because a step gave out beneath his slippery feet. Rou bit her lip from screaming and spun around shooting, getting one of his hands just not the one wielding the gun. Talon grunted in pain and advanced on Rou while she clicked her gun. Out of ammo. Fuck. She waited until he was close to her before she lunged forward pulling one of the knives out of her sleeves out and going for his chest; about to strike Talon swatted her arm making her elbow collapse and having her go off balance. He pointed his gun at her. Choosing quickly Rou rolled and tumbled over the slick railing of the fire escape, her hood falling off her face exposing her red eyes and white hair for a split second. Talon paused before firing as Rou fell to the ground and landed on one knee, spashing a bloody puddle before running again as Talon shot down at her quickly moving figure getting only one hole in the end trail of her jacket with his last three shots.

Rou ran as quickly as she could, slipping her gun back in its holster she ran with her white hair now wet with rain and shoulder getting a minor clean shower; she hissed in pain when she looked at it again and bit her lip wishing that she had never noticed him, that she had never been born, that she never had to do this. Slowing down and out of breath Rou leaned against another alley wall. Noting that it was probably near midnight and that her mothers goons probably werent near to help her, it also crossed Rous mind that her mother usually turned off her phone during the night so she wouldnt be disturbed. "Well fuck me." Rou panted. "Alright." Talon responded jumping down off the fire escape that linked every building. Again Rou bit on her lip to keep from screaming. Slashing at him with her blade in her sleeve Talon quickly countered pulling a blade from his boot and blocking her. Using his height and leverage he sent Rou's blade flying out of her hand. Growling under her breath Rou ducked down kicking the bend in Talon's knee making that leg collaspe while she grabbed his arm and twisted popping his shoulder. Talon growled jerking his arm back, and popping it back into place while Rou pulled her last knife out of a spine sheath under her jacket; wielding it with her uninjured arm, as Talon wielded his in his uninjured hand. "An eye for an eye." He said quietly staring Rou directly in the eye. "Hardly." She commented back thrusting her blade forward hoping to get past his defenses quickly and penetrate his chest; unfornuatly it didnt work and he deflected the blade easily and had his own at her throat. Rou swallowed. "Whats your name, little girl." Talon asked watching her every movement. "Rou." Was her only response. "Rou what?" "I'd never tell you." Rou spat suddenly grabbing Talon's blade in her bare hand with the injured shoulder and pushed it backwards, cutting her hand deeply but bending his wrist and hand in a way that he let go. However with his hands free Talon swiftly grabbed ahold of Rou's injured arm and pinned it against her back making Rou finally give and shiek in pain. "Talon Shadowstryke let go you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" She screamed bringing her knife backwards in a last ditch effort to in the least inflict a decent ammount of dammage. But Talon saw this comming and grabbed ahold of that wrist grabbing it so tightly that she let go of the blade; tears of pain and anguish running down her face. "How do you know my name?" Talon asked. "Like I'd ever say." Rou said in a silent sob before falling unconcious the pain in her arms and the fatigue becomming too much.

Talon found himself with a decision now, actually he had a few. He could kill the girl that had tried to kill him; or he could leave her here and wish for the best. But she was only a girl, and what seemed to be a young one at that. Fifteen, maybe? Plus Talon wanted to know how she knew of him, and why the hell exactly she was trying to kill him. So putting better judgement behind he gathered all the fallen weapons as not to leave anyone suspicious or worse someone get a hold of them. That would really suck; and pick up the small girl that had white hair that traveled downwards stained pink with her own blood. Though despite everything the girl Rou shifted slightly even further on her injured shoulder and grasped the front of Talon's shirt gently a painless look on her face. Though it did hurt Talon to carry most her weight on his injured hand because of how she was laying. Walking silently in the rain, he took her home.

Rou dreamt quietly in the comfort of Talon's bed. Though she was quiet didnt mean that she was quiet on the inside; as her dreams were just memories of her early childhood which she relived while Talon quietly fixed and dressed her wounds...

 _Rou was three years old when her mother put her in a preschool to get rid of her for hours at a time. She was quiet, she didnt want anything, she knew everything the teachers wanted to teach her, she was just... there._

 _She continued like that, silent and patient up until she found her love for critters and animals at eight. They seemed to be the only thing that amused her and made her do anything other than sit in her seat and wait quietly. She came home from school on the first day of her training to see her mother holding a baby rabbit, enthused Rou tried to get a hold of it but her mother held her at bay. Sitting the baby down she let Rou watch it quietly; but her mom released a hunting dog, which promptly did its job. Her first lesson was firing a gun. If she wanted something to live, including herself, she was going to have to eliminate threat, as well as whatever her mother told her to get rid of. That was lesson one._

 _Two years of lessons later Rou was adept at her job and went out and dirtied her hands for her mother whenever; it wasnt until her mother recieved some urgent business at work that Rou was freed from her continous work. Generally she wouldnt leave her house but feeling adventerous she decided to venture the town; meeting kind old men and warning threats to back off. The night ended in her mother scolding her in the car. But that was minor, the real damage came when they were home and a driver wasnt around to see..._

 _Since her mother beat into her to obeying Rou didnt do anything but wait for her orders,_ like a good little girl _. She would kill anyone that her mother wanted dead, whether she herself wanted them dead or not. But her opinion wasnt heard until she forced it to be heard. For a year she acted how she wanted giving her mother snide remarks and telling her to do vulgar things to herself. And getting frustrated as well since her mother would only comeback with sarcasm. As if she expected Rou to finally act back and force her hatred into something. But now she found herself facing the man her mother wanted dead the most. And she had failed. What was she going to do..._

Rou woke up abruptly, jerking upwards on Talon's bed and almost screaming in response. "Cool it." A male voice said infront of the bed. Rou stared infront of her, making her vision clear and letting her eyes settle on Talon. "Why'd you save me." She asked cooly. "Why not?" Talon retorted lighting a ciggerette. "Because I tried to kill you?" Rou said looking around taking in her surroundings aprehensively. "Your fine kid, I dont even have any weapons on me, see?" He said holding his hands up while balancing the ciggerette on his lip. He was only wearing a pair of jeans Rou noticed, and that his hair was white, he was tan, and his violet eyes... Talon Shadowstryke... Rou paused a moment then started screaming. "What the hell?! I try to shoot you, slit your throat and stab you in the chest and you save me?! Talon Shadowstryke what kind of hit man are you?!" "Are you a virgin?" Talon inquired glancing at a newspaper. Rou fell silent almost immediatly. "What." She said her voice flat. "You heard me, how do you know my name?" He asked not looking up from the paper and taking a drag off his smoke. "How dare you ask me, if I'm a virgin you creep!" Rou screeched throwing a pillow with all her might then screaming bloody murder forgetting that she had been shot; though her scream was silenced when Talon placed his lips over hers. Rou gasped her body stiffening while Talon was propped above her, his bandaged hand resting on her injured arm. "Your a screamer huh?" He asked pulling his lips away slightly. Rou parted hers, her face turning bright shades of pink. "Sh-shut up you pedophile." She said against his lips. "What are you, like fifteen?" Talon asked his lips barely an inch from hers and his eyes gazing into hers as well. "Twelve actually..." Rou mumbled. "Works." Was his response as he took her lips again causing Rou to turn full shades of red. "Stop it ya idiot.." Rou mumbled one of her hands resting on his chest. "Screamer." He taunted back. "Shut-" Rou began but was cut off by Talon. "Scream-" Rou cut him off in response using her own lips. "I said, be quiet." Rou whispered as Talon stared at her. "Why?" "Because." Rou said her face still red. "Your a pervert." Was all she could think of; Talon stared at her and smirked. "And you keep saying different things to avoid my first question, your a virgin." He said smugly. "Oh shut up will you!" Rou yelled lunging forward and pouncing on him straddling his chest on the bed. "Yes I am! Not that its any of your business Talon Shadowstryke you stupid perverted man-whore..." Rou continued to rant as Talon leaned forward propping up on his elbow making Rou slide down his chest; she continued to yell as Talon just rolled his eyes moving his hand and slapping her on the rear making her yells of anger a squeak as she jumped. Resting on his groin Rou looked up at Talon with her hands over her mouth and nose. "You couldnt make me scream if your life depended on it." Rou growled quietly watching him. Talon snorted. "You wanna bet?" He said watching her amusedly. "You'll make a lot of noise." He repeated moving her arms to the side and kissing her lips again only this time she didnt make a rude comment back, instead she let herself part her lips idly and let him take over as he shifted their positions to where he was leaning over her again on the bed. Rou couldnt place her finger on why she was thinking the thoughts she was; why she was going to allow him control her, why she was going to allow him to do whatever, and why she felt more safe and warm next to him than she had felt for the longest time, and why her mother wanted him dead so much as to train her own child to become a killing machine to one day get rid of him. But those were all thoughts she dismissed as she broke contact with his lips taking a deep breath of air and leaning forward pressing her chest to his and her lips resting on his tan bare shoulders as his hands stroked up and down her back slowly making her shiver in pleasure. Tilting her head Rou put her nose to Talons neck quietly nuzzling him her eyelashes tickling his neck."You know what your getting into right." Talon mumbled grabbing ahold of Rous thigh and jerking causing her to squeak again. "Y-yeah." She said her face warming up his shoulder. "Why wouldnt I? Besides I already know I'm going to win." Rou retorted staring to the side with her red cheeks. "Alright then." Talon said pulling her close to him again as he bit her neck roughly sucking on the skin. Rou whimpered quietly biting on the corner of her lip while he did, her long white hair moved to the side and trailing donwn her back, tickling her as she rocked back and fourth slightly in Talons lap. Pulling up from her neck Talon roughly grabbed her hips again and spun her around to where her back was to him.

Lesson One: Never let an enemy get behind you.

Talon moved her hair away from her back and shoulders, wrapping an arm around her waist he began to nibble and suckle on the back of her neck causing her to shiver while she squirmed slightly; he smirked on her flesh, it was going to be a long night. Reaching around with his other arm he grabbed ahold of her breast that lie beneath a purple spagetti strap top. Out of modesty he had only removed her shoes, jacket, and weapon holders, now he was going to strip her completely. Flicking the spot where he assumed her nipple to be he teased the area knowing he had hit dead on due to Rou's squirming and jerking. Quietly he teased her seeing if he'd win before they even got undressed, of course he'd continue afterwords if he did but still. Talon liked to be right. Though Rou put up a decent defense keeping quiet and only whimpering occasionally, she was stubborn and was doing relatively well for someone that had never experienced the feelings he was giving her; though they were about to become more intense. Reaching down Talon undid the button to her pants in one flick of the wrist and slid his hand down into them brushing along her, Rou whimpered again in response. Grinning Talon lifted his head and whispered into her ear. "Your wet." Looking down he saw the bright contrast of her flushed pale skin on her neck to her long white hair that reminded him of someone, knowing he had caused to her blush he continued to tease. Brushing up and down and rubbing outside her panties he teased Rou while whispering taunts into her ear. "Have you never even toyed with yourself? Your squirming alot." Then, he intensified his toying and flicked her clitoris.

Lesson Two: Never let an enemy find your weakspot.

Rou gasped somehow getting her brain to send the message to exhale all the air in her lungs quietly rather than loudly, because then she'd lose, and the prick Talon wasnt making it easy by taunting her relentlessly. What was even worse was that not only his actions were turning her on, but his words too! The words he whispered in her ear made her feel dirty, and she liked it. There was going to be some time set aside for her to browse her feelings on the internet sometime later after she got out of this. If she got out of this, all she could do at the moment was whimper and gasp much less plot what shes going to be doing later on. But she was able to plot one thing.

Lesson Three: If need be, fight dirty.

Rou grinded her hips back and fourth against Talons groin while whimpering causing him to groan as the rough material of his jeans rubbed him. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath, retaliating he flicked Rou's clit again, that caused her to stop but she had still gotten him to say more than herself. That wasnt good so bringing up his good hand out of her pants he grabbed ahold of her shirt and ripped it exposing a little black bra with white lace. "My bad." He mumbled a grin in his tone, Rou growled but didnt say anything as he tossed the shirt to the side and unclasped her bra that convenietly clasped in the front exposing her pale breasts before it was even all the way off. Reaching around Talon took a breast in each hand and began to work on them, massaging them slowly, getting only tiny moans and gasps from Rou. He began to pinch and flick her nipples making Rou moan louder but it wasnt a scream yet, as she grinded against him again only harder now with a bit more urgency.

Lesson Four: Always fight back.

Groaning Talon slid out from behind her trailing his hands and sliding her bra off and letting her fall back, grabbing ahold of her grey pants he pulled them down exposing to his own little surprise she wore black and white stripe stockings not socks. "Cute." He commented as she lay there, pressing her legs together blushing and biting her lip. She just glared at him as he trailed the tips of his fingers up her legs and to her panties which were part of the whole matching set, with a little white bow on them too, Talon couldnt help it as he grinned shaking his head slightly at her while she glared daggers her arms crossed over her chest. Grinning he slid two of his fingers down getting snug between her legs and rubbing; Rou moaned spreading her legs easily at the feeling, her head tilted back with her eyes closed as he continued to torture her like this making her more aroused. "Damn near dripping huh?" His voice said grabbing ahold of her panties and pulling them down her legs which she then kicked off. Pulling his fingers back Talon bent over and stuck out his tongue, licking up and down the lips of her untouched yet shaved area causing Rou to squirm around and moan even louder, Talon grabbed ahold over her hips and held her down while his tongue dipped in deeper and deeper, licking all around her, teasing her and torturing her making her write in pleasure but almost to an extent that it was painful. Rou moved her hands away from her chest letting her exposed breasts with hardened nipples show to grab ahold of the pillow beneath her, she gripped it tightly forgetting entirely that she should be screaming in pain due to her injuries while Talon continued on, comming up only to see her laying before him gasping her chest heaving. "Hmmm..." Talon looked over her pale body that was beginning to glisten in sweat from the strain of not yelling; positioning himself over her he kissed her lips which she eagerly replied to before going down and sucking on one of her breasts teasing her nipple inbetween his teeth with his tongue and pinching the other one with his bandaged hand. Though he couldnt necessarily feel the pain in it with the natural adrenaline rushing through him. Figuring that this was as good a time as any Talon propped himself up and ran his fingers up and down her slit once before penetrating with his middle finger; Rou tensed gasping in air trying her hardest not to scream while Talon slid his finger in and out of her, wiggling around rubbing her walls and slowly spreading her for another finger. Talon continued on slowly releasing her breast that was in his mouth to take her lips again in another deep kiss, speeding up his thrusting with the single finger he added his second and continued moving around and rubbing her in all the right ways making her squirm amd moan beneath him as he continued on. Rou didnt even realize it for a bit that she had been muttering for him to go faster and more and blushed heavily when she did making Talon smirk at her neck. "More eh?" He asked sitting up and pulling his fingers from her as he sat up, Rou whined quietly looking at him as he wiggled the two fingers coated heavily in her own juices. "Want to taste?" Talon asked offering his fingers. Rou paused thinking a moment then moved forward onto her knees and took both of his fingers in her mouth sucking on them quietly she looked down as if concentrating while her tongue rubbed his fingers clean. Pulling his fingers out when they were clean he asked. "How'd it taste?" Rou didnt respond just blushed and looked to the side. Talon chuckled quietly and then reached down, undoing the button and unzipping his jeans while Rou watched him quietly. Sliding down and kicking off his jeans exosing to Rou that, he indeed wasnt wearing underwear, at that time. "Why arent you... How big are..." Rou began but was silenced. "Because, and big enough." He said watching her reaction. Rou looked at her hand, that was maybe three inches wide then looked at _him_ which looked more than both of her hands together. "Your like... nine..." Talon rolled his eyes and then bent over taking her lips again. "Flattery wont get you far sweetie. Eight and a half." He said halfway on the bed while kissing her. And it was out of the kindness of his heart that Talon shifted her to where he was on bottom, lined up and penetrated all the way, breaking her hymen while theyre lips were still locked because the moment he did Rou screamed, loudly.

Breaking the kiss Talon groaned at the tightness of Rou while she panted heavily her forhead hanging over his shoulder. "Oh god..." She panted whispering while Talon rocked his hips slowly helping her loosen up a bit. Rou whimpered once she had caught her breath and trembled slightly while Talon was inside her, her hair to the side hiding her face. Talon moved the hair and kissed her again then with his forhead placed against hers he asked. "Ready?" Rou paused a moment then nodded once and Talon began to thrust slowly going in and out while Rou bit down on his shoulder with enough force that eventually drew blood though she didnt move her head just kept it there biting and suckling while Talon increased his speed. Going faster and faster until all fear and pain was gone and Rou was moaning loudly her head tilted to the side as she thrusted along with him her hands on his shoulders. Talon thrusted harder and harder switching their positions several times before Rou cried out feeling her orgasm nearing. "T-Talon I'm gonna..." Rou whispered biting down on his shoulder as he began to thrust even faster making her moan and scream into his shoulder, the nails of her other hand digging into his other. She thrusted back with him creating a great friction and then Rou tensed entirely grabbing ahold of Talons cock in a vice grip while she orgasmed causing him to go off as well. Rou screamed out in pleasure her back arching then fell forward her head on his shoulder and then whispered. "...Love... you..." Before falling asleep on a sex high.

Lesson Five: Never fall in love, it'll be your demise.

Talon groaned sliding out of Rou and set her to the side on the bed; walking into the bathroom with his jeans in hand he took to wiping himself off, both shoulder and dick. Then took to changing and getting a warm rag for Rou, knowing she might experience a bit more pain when she woke up. Walking over to her he wiped her lip first which was still cut slightly from when she had bitten it throughout the day, then trailed downards cleaning the cum and bit of blood that had already come out of her. He sat by the side of the bed silently then sighed pulling another ciggerette out of his jean pocket and lighting it. He took a heavy drag and waited eventually after all that he could do for Rou was done he went back over to a chair and read the newspaper only looking up when he heard Rou stirr, he looked over to her to see her with her hand to her mouth and ring finger in her mouth to the second joint sucking on it quietly. "Mornin." He said glancing back down at his paper. "What time is it?" She whispered her voice hoarse. "Hmm, 'bout two, maybe three. You slept maybe half an hour. Theres a water bottle in the fridge over there too." He said; Rou nodded and went to get up, pausing slightly as her face contorted in pain. "Shoulder?" "No... somewhere else." She said quietly walking around the bed, bending over to pick up her clothing on the way to the fridge; withdrawing a small water bottle she sat it down at the table Talon sat at then went into the bathroom comming out in her pants and bra. "You owe me a shirt..." She said holding her ripped spagetti strap one out. Talon shrugged, getting up walking across the room and pulling a folded up button up shirt out and tossing it at her. She caught it and slid into it buttoning up the buttons and rolling the long sleeves up. Sitting back down at the table Talon watched her quietly fidget and sip water out of the bottle. "So... you screamed." He said grinning at her. Rou looked at him after taking a drink then poured the bottle of water out on his head. "I said shut up too." She retorted then a thought hit her and she froze. Talon glanced at her beginning to speak but stopping when he saw her expression as she backed away from the door a look of fear on her face. "Whats wrong?" He asked getting up and standing infront of her. There was a small ringing noise as if a reminder to a phone that it had unread messages. Rou slowly took out her phone and opened it, the ringing stopped. Slowly she read the messages she had recieved.

"You what?! You found him!? You better not be kidding Rou."

"You better respond to me right now Rou. I'll kill you if your lying."

"Rou, are you there? Where's your phone"

"Rou your dead when I find you."

"You better head back to your house right now. I'll be waiting."

"Thats it, I'm tracking your god damned phone."

"A daughter should never play tricks on her mommy like that."

All of them were from the same person. Phantom.

Talon had been able to see the messages and froze at the last one. White hair, pale skin. Why hadnt he seen it. "Your Phantom's kid?" Talon asked in disbelief. "Phantom had a kid?" Rou nodded slowly. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard thats your father." Talon muttered under his breath. "Talon, shes on her way here... The last message was sent thirty minutes ago... I've got to... You've got to-" Rou began to yell, doing something she had never done before panicking; while Talon just stared at her. "I knew she was a horrid bitch, but shes going to kill you, her own child why...?" He asked looking at her. "Why is she going to kill you?" "Because," Rou whispered. "I sent her a message when I first saw you, that I had seen you, and that I was going to kill you... And now she thinks I was just pulling a joke... so now shes gonna find me to kill me, only shes gonna see you and shes gonna kill you and then she'll kill me because she only seemed to keep me so that one day I COULD kill you and if your dead then I'm dead and, and, and." Rou was speaking quickly in hysterics a thousand thoughts running through her head. "Ive got to get out of here if shes tracking my phone she wont even come here." She said trying to dart past Talon the man she had now fallen for to the door but he stuck his arm out and caught her. "Your not going anywhere, the only person thats going to die out of both of us is Phantom. I've been meaning to kill the bitch for a long time now." He said walking over to where he kept his stainless steel magnums and then began to load them with their heavy explosive rounds when Rou whispered. "Talon... my last name isnt Phantom's last name... Its Shadowstryke..." Talon froze when he heard what Rou said and looked at her slowly.

Everything from then on was in slow motion for him. He looked at Rou her scared face, then she screamed again, loudly. Then he heard the firing noise, and then the sharp pain in his back. Then he was on the floor and he heard Phantom's voice voice before passing out. "So you werent lying after all huh deary?" He heard Phantom say, then a cracking noise as she slapped Rou.

"But you didnt kill him." Phantom said her words almost leaking venom. "I... I was getting to it." Rou said, her voice somehow remaining calm. "Well now your not going to." Phantom hissed as the sound of a gun cocking seemed to echo through the room. "Before you kill me Phantom, I'm going to kill him." Rou said her voice now dead serious. "Why should I let you-?" "He did things..." Rou said quietly. "He did... He did things..." Phantom said then it hit her and she burst out in laughter. "He did things _things_ with his daughter?!" She continued to laugh. "Sure, kill the bastard whatever. I think I'm actually going to let you live now that you've been deflowered by your own dad." Phantom laughed. "Use the fools own gun too for all I care." Phantom said before walking out of the door but turning at the enterance. "But I dont ever want to see you again. You disgusting brat. Kill yourself for all I care, because if I do see you again thats what I'm going to do. Your no use now, and you've known it was going to end like this." She said her voice serious before turning and walking out. Rou waited, and waited, until she heard the sound of Phantom's car drive away then slowly she moved to the bathroom and took out an emergancy kit. Then walked to the kitchen her body moving as if it was on its own. She pulled out a knife then knelt down to Talon. "This is going to hurt." She said softly, her voice broken. Then with percise movements she began to pull the bullet out of its wound. "She nicked your spine... your going to live... I believe all this round did was shock you maybe fracture a rib... Maybe the pain made you pass out... I dont think anything else other than pain'll bug you 'til you heal..." Rou continued to say in her newly broken voice. Then she poured hydrogen peroxide into the wound to flush it out and began the process of dressing it; which took a while considering she had to move Talon upright to wrap the bandages around all the way. Then slowly Rou sat there next to her Father facing him on a bloodied floor leaning against his shoulder on her injured one, one hand placed gently on his chest while she waited for him to wake up again.

"You knew," Talon whispered. "didn't you?" Rou nodded once. "I knew I was related to you somehow since Phantom was my mother. I just didnt figure it out in time..." She whispered her voice cracking at the end. Talon raised a bandaged hand and pat her head quietly stroking her hair while leaning back against the bed staring at the ceiling. Reaching into his pocket he pulled another ciggerette out and put it in his mouth, paused a moment then pocketed it again while Rou sat quietly straddling his knee and hugging him gently. "What're you going to do now?" Talon asked Rou. "I don't know, for once I don't really want to control my life... now. So... I don't know." Rou whispered before falling passing out. The years of mental fatigue catching up to her in one wave. With two tears falling from her eyes, she finally slept free with maybe one parent that loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

"HA! Fucker bite me." Rou said firing a shot dead on hitting her target taking him out in one shot. Wiping her cheek catching blood that had fallen from a small cut on her sleeve she clicked the saftey on her gun and shoved the barrel down the side of her pants; letting out a breath as she felt the cool metal against her flesh she leaned against a brick wall running a hand through her hair she toyed with one of the long locks staring at it. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back listening to her surroundings waiting for faint sirens to go off signaling her exit and when she heard the faint wails Rou pushed off the wall groaning as she dissappeared in the dark shadows of the alley.

"Its late." Talon groaned pulling a pillow of his head as Rou flicked on every light in the small room. "Its early. Depending on how you look at it." The small girl said pulling her Jericho out of her pants and setting it down on a coffee table taking a seat herself. "Give me one good reason to to smack your ass for waking me up at four in the morning." An irritable Talon said from his couch removing the pillow and running a hand through his hair pulling it back out of his face. "Simple." Rou said her chin placed in her hand as she stared at a vacant wall. "I want a hair cut." Talon stared at her. "Why dont you just ask your employer or whatever, he already set you up in your own little home and pays for all of your shit." Talon said yawning, Rou glanced at him from the corner of her partially closed eyes. "I'm twelve, I can get a lot of people to set me up if I wanted. Not all of dearest mommy's goons liked her either. No, Talon I came to you because I have reasons I want you to do it, and ways of making you do it." She said slowly getting up from the chair and standing over him. "You know some times I wonder if your actually a child and not some devious witch from hell." Talon said staring up at Rou with slits for eyes. "Im a pre teen thank you." Rou said glaring back down at him. "Certinally dont act or look like one." Talon responded rolling over on his larger than necessary couch that fits two. "Talk to me about it at a more sane hour. Go home." He said groggily yawning and pulling a pillow up over his head he lay ther while Rou stood idly. "You forgot your key inside your home again didnt you." Talon said mumbled. Rou remained silent staring at the wall again. Talon groaned. "Lights off." He mumbled; Rou quickly walked around the room turning off the few lamps and over head light then kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket onto the floor before jumping up on the couch and curling up inbetween its back and Talon's chest falling asleep quickly.


End file.
